


baby it's cold outside

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, so none of the other boys i'm so sorry, that's all i've got for you????, there's a tiny mention of smut at the end if you squint, there's fluff, this is basically all fluff, this is my first one shot that i've completed so pls be nice????, um, um it's v christmassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was in that moment, louis knew that this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. watching crappy christmas films, eating home baked goods and being with harry</p><p>aka a completley fluff filled christmas fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> so this took me about 4 hours to write and it's the first one shot i've ever started and finished. 
> 
> it is absolutely ridiculous and i'm super proud of it so
> 
> hope you enjoy!

louis is woken up on christmas morning to soft hands running up and down his sides. he knows who it is from the minutes he feels them, but he pretends not to feel it, squishing his face into the pillow so harry wont notice. 

"baaabe..it's chriiistmaaas!" he hears being whispered into his ear before a soft kiss is placed onto his cheek. 

"ungh" is louis' sentimental reply. it's too early, sue him. 

"come on, there's presents downstairs!" the fingers in his sides start digging harder until louis can't take it and is sitting up in a laughing fit, almost crying because harry knows where he's most ticklish (sides, feet, under the arms). harry nows everything about him, to be honest.

"well good morning." harry smiles and louis glares at him for many reasons. because his hair is perfect and his breath smells good and he looks good and louis is the opposite of all of them. "come on, up you get, downstairs." 

louis sighs and lies back down, resisting the urge to smile because harry is such a sap and he loves him so much. "i'm cold." he mumbles.

"well i'll keep you warm." he feels another kiss against his cheek before the left side of the bed is lifted due to harry's weight being taken off the bed. "downstairs, two minutes, or no presents for you!" then the door is shutting lightly and louis rolls his eyes, thinking why he decided to date a sap. 

sighing, he lifts himself back up from the bed and pushes the blanket off himself, placing his feet on the floor and hissing slightly because it's so god damn cold. really, he knew he should've got heated floors. dumb harry. 

getting out the bed fully, he scuttles over to the wardrobe and quickly pulls out one of harry jumpers and some sweats that are most definitely way to big but honestly, he doesn't care, as well as walking over to the bed side cabinet on harry's side of the bed and grabbing some pink fluffy bed socks over his toes. don't judge him. 

after 10 minutes, louis steps into the kitchen, but not before checking the living to make sure the stack of presents in his corner are still there. just to be on the safe side. he smiles fondly when he sees harry reading from a christmas cookbook and resists the urge to roll his eyes because he really is in love with the worlds biggest sap. 

he coughs slightly before walking over to the cabinet and grabbing some cookie crisp. he doesn't see when harry grabs the box out of his hand, so his first action is to swat his hand out. unfortunately, that meant hitting harry in the face. 

gasping slightly, louis let his tiny hands clasp over his mouth, the sleeves that were falling over his hands, now dropping down the his elbow. 

"haz, babe, i'm so sorry." he says, walking towards him. 

harry laughs a little, "don't worry lou, it's okay, i know you didn't mean it. i just wanted to make you breakfast." louis feels his heart pounding in his chest, because god damn harry styles actually exists and he loves him so god damn much that it physically hurts him. 

instead of saying anything, he removes his hands from his mouth and wraps them around harry's neck, pulling him down as he lifts himself on his tiptoes, because harry is like 8 feet or something stupid like that, and presses his lips heavily against his, not even caring if it their teeth hit because he doesn't tell harry he loves him enough. (which is a lie he tells him every night while harry is fucking him (but whatever any excuse to kiss him right?))

harry clearly doesn't seem to mind, because he's grasping louis' hips and lifting him onto the counter by the christmas cook book and kissing him just as desperately, both of them wanting to get the same message across. 

when breathing because dire, louis breaks the kiss, but keeps his lips near harry's. breathing heavily, one hand rested on harry's chest, the other playing with the curls at the bottom of his hair, he smiles softly. 

"merry christmas, harry."

 

two cups of tea and four pancakes later (well, four for louis two for harry) both boys were in the living room, harry picking the perfect present to give louis, while the other was sat on the floor, cross legged, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, warming his hands up, as a comforter was draped over his shoulder because he mentioned he was cold and harry went over the top. idiot. 

he heart didn't beat harder when harry wrapped him the the comforter and kissed the top of his head lovingly. most definitely not.

"okay" harry said after 5 minutes. louis had almost finished his hot chocolate. "it's not one of the best things, but i think you'll like it." the smile on harry's face made him look like he was 10 years old and louis would do anything to make it come again. 

"haz, you know i'll love it." he smiled, lifting his hand gently, the comforter falling down slightly, the end of it going into his hot chocolate. but louis doesn't really care because he has a big yeti that he loves very much standing in front of him. placing his mug on the floor, he smiled to himself.

louis looked down to the sloppily wrapped present and laughs a little, shaking his head before pulling the paper gently. 

when all the paper was off, louis let a little laugh fall from his lips and he pulled at the knitted fabric until the paper was completely gone and he pushed it to the side. letting the blue and white knitted jumper fall down, he smiled as he saw the penguin with a christmas hat on it. although, this isn't something harry would buy him as a normal present. he gave harry a look, eyebrow raised. 

"okay, i know what you're thinking. it's big. and. and not something you'd usually wear. i originally bought it for me, but you always steal my jumpers. so i thought. i thought about just giving it to you. but i can wear it too. so like, we share?" you'd honestly think that after four years of being together, harry wouldn't get all flustered around louis, especially after what louis has seen harry do. out of the bedroom, and in.

but no, harry stills get embarrassed when he does little things for louis, like coming home with a bouquet of flowers or something that makes louis want to throw him off a cliff, then go and get him because he feels bad and he loves him. 

biting his lip, trying to stifle the grin, louis looked back at the jumper and tried to imagine harry having a really hard time picking this jumper, because if he knows harry, and he does, it was probably between the penguin and the reindeer that had fallen over. (louis had seen the jumpers in new look okay). 

he sighed lightly, before putting the jumper on the sofa and standing up, letting the comforter fall before shaking slightly due to the breeze he felt. he really should tell harry to put the heating on. but he doesn't want him to leave him. he'll leave it for now. 

he could feel harry's wide eyes on him as he gripped the bottom of the jumper he was wearing and lifting it over his head, throwing it on the sofa, then lifted the new one and threw it over his head, smiling as the warmth from the jumper made him feel toasty. 

it was big and made louis feel all snuggly and he was trying really hard not to cry because honestly, he wasn't really sure what he did to deserve harry, but by god he is never letting him go. 

"do you....do you like it?" looking up, he saw harry looking, eye concerned. 

"harry, i love anything you get me. whether it be a pair of socks or a tub of chap stick. it's from you and that's what matters." he said, falling onto harry's lap and letting his hands brush against the bottom of his neck, playing with the small pieces of hair before letting his lips slide onto harry's gently. 

there was no rush, no desperation in the kiss. just closed lips. it was all they needed. there was no need to get any sort of message across this time. right now, it was just about being there. 

when they broke the kiss, harry lifted one of the hands from where it had sneaked around louis' waist during the kiss and brushed his fingers through louis' soft fringe.  
"i love you so much, lou." he whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment they had created. 

louis smiled, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks and broke the stare they had to let his head fall onto harry's chest. "i love you too, harry." he said, biting his lips to stop the smiling from breaking his face because he's pretty sure that a smile so big could do that. 

after a few minutes of silence, harry rubbing louis' back and louis rested his head on harry's chest, listening to his heart beat, harry clapped his hands together, making louis jump.

"okay! more presents!" he said, grinning happily. 

louis rolled his eyes and sighed. 

he loved an idiot.

 

after presents were opened and more kisses were passed on, some getting further than other, but all stopping at an appropriate time, harry decided it was time to get baking, even though louis argued that it was only twelve, harry refused to take no for an answer and louis could never say no to harry. 

it actually ended up with louis sitting on the counter, not really helping at all and sticking his finger in the cupcake better and taking chunks of the cookie dough while he thought harry wasn't looking. obviously, harry was looking, and louis knew that, but they both kept it quiet because it was nice. 

about 40 minutes into them (harry) baking, louis' phone rang, his mum phoning him. he smiled as he spoke to her, laughing when she spoke about daisy and phoebes reactions to their presents and then trying not to blush when his mum cooed over what he told her him and harry had gotten each other and what they were doing. honestly, it wasn't that cute. when he got off the phone, his face was red and he could see harry smiling as he was measuring out the flour for his icing "shut it" he said before walking down the hallway to the toilet. 

it was two hours later, when the cookies, cupcakes and the carrot cake harry decided to make, (which made louis slap him gently because he always told everyone he hated carrots, even though he secretly loved them, because he had traumatic memories with carrots when he was a child. don't ask. (traumatic memories, harry! traumatic!)) when they both made their way back into the living room, paper all over the floor, which harry said to leave because it was christmas day and he didn't wanna clean. all on harry. 

obviously, christmas day meant CHRISTMAS FILMS and that was louis' favourite part of this season. flicking through the movie channel, he let out a very, very manly squeal as he saw the grinch was on and quickly pulled harry down onto the couch, causing him to nearly drop the plates of goodies he just cooked, but he caught himself in time, sitting next to louis and shaking his head lightly. 

"oh harry, don't you love this film." he said dramatically and could practically feel harry roll his eyes above him, but it was okay because he knew harry did. he told him when he was drunk at christmas two years ago. 

it didn't take long for them to get into position, harry laying against the back of the couch, louis infront of him, snuggling into harry's back, harry's arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, rubbing his nose into his neck. 

and that was how they spent their christmas day and it was perfect. 

 

later on, when they were both a bit tipsy and louis was giggling as harry carried him to bed and placed him down on it gently, before kissing him and placing himself between his thighs and rubbing their crotches together, louis let himself fall apart in harry's hands as he opened him gently, his fingers going soft and hard at the same time, then slowly rocked against him, being a gentle giant because harry was perfect and he couldn't ask for anything better. because he knew, he always knew, that harry would take care of him, no matter what. 

it was in that moment, right as harry was releasing inside him, that louis knew that this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. watching crappy (amazing) christmas films, eating home baked goods and being with harry. 

because yeah, harry was an idiot.

but harry was his idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any grammar mistakes i'm sorry!! in fact, errors in general bc i've read over it but idk i'm not very good so
> 
> tumblr: frillylouis


End file.
